1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sensing system including a physiological characteristic sensor, a user interface, and an auxiliary device. The invention more specifically relates to a blood glucose sensor which remains powered and performs functions when disconnected from communication with the user interface. The auxiliary device may be a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Test strip meters are used to measure the blood glucose level for patients that do not have metabolic control. Frequent measurements are needed to intervene and control glucose levels, but frequently using a test strip meter is labor intensive. For example, in hospitals today, nurses need to take discrete blood glucose measurements from many patients each hour. An automated frequent measurement apparatus and process are needed to relieve nursing labor.
Medical sensing systems designed to measure a physiological characteristic of a patient generally consist of a sensor and a user interface for setting up the sensor and observing data from the sensor. Typically, the sensor requires power, which is supplied by the user interface or by electronics that accompany the sensor on the user's body. In some environments, it is inconvenient for a person to wear the sensor and the accompanying electronics or user interface, especially if the electronics are large such as a wall mounted display. For example, in a hospital, it is common to have patient monitors that display data about patients, such as heart rate, blood pressure and the like. If a sensor is in communication with a patient monitor, it may be needed or desired to remove the sensor. Yet, the patient cannot always remove the sensor as needed or desired, especially if the sensor is difficult to remove or if the sensor is a single use device, which must be replaced with a new sensor each time it is removed. Thus, new systems are needed that allow the patient to wear the sensor continuously, without the constant inconvenience of a user interface.